


Боль Кецилия

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21562588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Зарисовка о боли, которая привела Кецилия к Храму, затем и к его концу.





	Боль Кецилия

Когда Кецилий впервые пришёл к этому храму, он был морально разбит и уничтожен. Падая на колени перед закрытыми дверьми, он возносил молитвы во имя _Той_ , что могла помочь ему обрести покой и заглушить бесконечную уничтожающую боль. Слёзы текли по щекам, оставляя влажные дорожки и размазывая по коже пыль. Пыль, облепившую лицо, которое после многих потерь обрело новые морщины и стало лицом старика. Ресницы дрожали, а поседевшие за пару месяцев волосы растрепались на безжалостном сухом ветру. Ногти были сорваны, колени разбиты в кровь о жёсткий холодный камень, а сердце, казалось, было изорвано в клочья, и кроме слёз и всепоглощающей боли у Кецилия ничего не осталось. 

Молитвы и мольбы срывались с сухих губ. Торговцы и лже-маги бросали на него равнодушные взгляды, зная, что сюда часто приходят отчаявшиеся калеки. Однако Кецилий мог ходить и говорить, он не потерял дееспособность, и всё же сильнее многих других ждал и просил, понимая, либо откроется дверь, либо он умрёт, истерзанный решением и волей бога.

Смерть уже радушно ступила по его следу, готовясь забрать того, чья душа давно умерла. Но смерть не дошла. Двери отворились, и её ослепил свет, прогоняя прочь в царство теней. _Старейшина_ ступила босыми ногами на камни, протягивая руку тому, кто так отчаянно _Её_ звал. _Её_ окружал дивный свет, такой тёплый и мягкий, что в нём хотелось раствориться, и Кецилий протянул дрожащую руку, хватаясь за протянутую ладонь.

***

За годы, проведённые в Храме, Кецилий стал ощущать себя живым. Дивное солнце Непала отогрело его, а лечебные травы и ароматы излечили тело. Сухой ветер приносил необычайный покой, а ночами шептал на ухо о древних легендах и новостях из внешнего мира. Пыль старинных книг окутывала и защищала от внешнего вторжения, и Кецилий наконец-то понял, что он _дома_. 

Он много читал и быстро запоминал материал, мог творить настоящие чудеса, и он видел в улыбке, _Её_ улыбке, смысл своего существования. Кецилий обзавёлся друзьями, даже нашёл последователей, которым помогал находить свой путь и раскрывать себя. Его юные ученики улыбались, когда он зачитывал им истории из древних книг, и они словно зашивали его душу, заставляя забыть о тех мрачных днях, когда всевышний решил проверить его на прочность. Бог растоптал его, смешал с пылью, а они, эти дети, вернули ему смысл. 

И _Она_ тоже улыбалась ему. Легко и несколько небрежно, словно по-доброму усмехаясь. Но Кецилий не обижался и лишь улыбался в ответ. Он знал и верил, что в _Её_ сердце столько любви, что нет места лицемерию и обману. _Она_ , в отличие от Всевышнего, оберегала, защищала и любила своих детей, как любила и хранила этот мир от чужого вторжения.

***

Глаза Кецилия болезненно распахнулись, и в сузившихся зрачках отразился ужас, когда в ту ночь его привычный мир перевернулся. Истина, злая и жестокая правда, обрушилась на него, когда Кецилий читал одну из _Её_ книг. Тайна, открывшаяся ему, была подобна удару бича, или взрыву, уничтожившему обманчивую утопию и иллюзию света. Его крик эхом отразился от стен, но библиотекарь ничего не понял. Когда он вбежал в зал, там уже было пусто. А Кецилий спешил к ним, к своим ученикам и последователям, двум юношам и девушкам, что приняли его сломленного и разбитого в свои объятия. Слёзы катились по щекам, пока он говорил им об обмане, о лжи, что царила в Храме, пока он раскрывал правду о _Той_ , которой они присягали на верность.

— _Она_ соврала нам! — кричал он, сжимая руки в кулаки и впиваясь ногтями в кожу до крови. — Всё это время врала! _Она_ могла защитить нас всех от потерь!

Слёзы ученицы, когда она в ужасе зажала ладонью рот, отрезвили его. Боль отступила, уступая место гневу, и во взгляде Кецилия отразилась такая ярость, что он не ведал прежде. В тот момент он поклялся, что никто из его подопечных не будет лить слёзы, и никто из них больше никогда не испытает его боли. _Старейшина_ присвоила спасительную силу себе, а он, Кецилий, готов был отдать её всему миру. 

— Мы впустим в этот мир Дормамму, — произнёс он, смотря на своих приближённых. — И он одарит вечностью не только нас, но и всех в этом мире. Больше не будет боли, не будет потерь и слёз, все мы будем жить вечно. А _Она_ умрёт.

_«Она могла спасти их»._

Его сын, совсем ещё ребёнок, его жена, молодая красавица, они теперь были где-то там, за порогом жизни, ожидающие лишь его. Старейшина не просто позволила им умереть, она сокрыла ту грань, что разделяла оба мира, терзая Кецилия болью и мукой потерь каждый день и каждую минуту.

— Мы убьём библиотекаря, — сказал он в предрассветный час. — Чтобы она хотя бы на миг поняла наши чувства и ощутила решимость.

Он убил библиотекаря, он убил хранителей. Он назвал их просто пылью, ничтожеством, хотя творил во благо. Стрэндж видел ответ в его взгляде. Видел, что считать своих братьев пылью его научила _Она_. Невольно, случайно, но своим обманом Старейшина сотворила из Кецилия убийцу, который верил, что спасает этот мир.

Распадаясь на частицы, падая в тёмное измерение, Кецилий успел посмотреть Стрэнджу в глаза. Доктор понял его, как и он понял Доктора. Только для обоих было уже слишком поздно.


End file.
